AIHIME
by baexian ree
Summary: baekhyun yang menolong seekor kucing namun itu ternyata yang membawanya bertemu dengan seorang namja misterius di bawah pohon sakura yang tertidur, tanpa sadar menciumnya
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ai Hime 1

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Main Cast

KIM BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

Support Cast

KIM JOON MYEON ( baekhyun appa )

KIM YIKING / KIM LAY ( baekhyun eomma )

Dan couple lainnya

Mian reader, ree bikin marga uri baekhyun jadi KIM

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Aman tidak menjamin dan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Warning : Banyak typo, alur terlalu cepat, penulisan berantakan, de el el

Ree, terinspirasi dari buku yang berjudul sama dengan judul FF ini

tapi ree remake jadi lebih manis karena ree lagi sebel gara – gara jarang liat chanbaek moment

Summary : kita berdua tidak saling mengenal, tapi kedua mata onixmu memabukanku,

tanpa sadar bibir ini bersatu dengan bibirmu

FF ini bebas reader apakan, COPAS juga boleh tapi ijin ree dulu yah

Enjoy

Happy reading

Normal POV

Awal musim gugur, musim yg begitu indah bagi namja cantik nan mungil " KIM BAEKHYUN ", pasalnya, ia begitu menyukai daun dan bunga berguguran. Menurutnya moment itu sangat indah.

Pagi ini baekhyun berniat berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

07.30, berati 30 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Ia nampak terburu – buru dan berlari sekencang dia mampu.

" HAH"

" HAH "

" HAH "

" omo, lelah sekali, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari " ucap baekhyun membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya

" ini semua gara – gara kyungsoo si mata belo itu, bisa – bisanya curhat tentang kai namjachingunya, padahal aku berpacaran saja belum pernah, tapi dia memintaku memberi saran " runtuk baekhyun sambil berjalan pelan

Ia sudah tidak mau memikirkan ia akan terlambat yang terpenting rasa lelahnya hilang di kakinya.

Saat sampai di persimpangan jalan ia melihat seekor kucing putih bersih sedang berjalan dengan santainya dipersimpangan.

" HUH dasar kucing, menyebrang saja berjalannya sok anggun " entah kenapa baekhyun kesal tiba –tiba

Namun tidak jauh dari kucing itu, terlihat sebuah motor melaju kencang dan ugal – ugalan hendak melindas kucing centil itu.

" ANNDDWWEEEEEE " seru baekhyun sambil berlari menyelamatkan kucing itu

BRRUUMMM

BRRUUMMM

BRRUUUMMMMMM

Baekhyun menggendong kucing itu dan menutup matanya , tiba – tiba .. . .

CKIIITTTT

Suara rem

" hey namja pendek bukanya menyingkir malah diam saja di tengah jalan, MINGGIR ! " ucap pengendara motor itu

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan cengo.

Hey bukanya yang seharusnya marah itu aku, enak saja dia marah marah padaku.

" DASAR NAMJA ANEH, YANG SEHARUSNYA MARA ITU AKU, KAU HAMPIR SAJA MENABRAK KUCING CENTIL INI, KAU TAU CARA MENGENDARAI MOTORMU JUGA UGAL-UGALAN, MAU KU PANGGILKAN POLISI HAH ! " geram baekhyun sambil memukul pengendara motor itu dengan tas tangannya yang berat.

Karena tidak kuat menahat pukulan dari tas baekhyun, pengendara motor itu pun menjalankan motornya dan kabur.

" HEYY MAU KEMANA KAU, DASAR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ! maki baekhyun terengah- engah

Normal pov end

Baekhyun Pov

" DASAR NAMJA SIALAN, BUKANYA MINTA MAAF MALAH MAIN KABUR SAJA " geramku

" MEONG " 

Aku kaget, tiba- tiba kucing di pelukanku mengeong.

Aku tersenyum kearah kucing ini.

" MEONG "

Kali ini kucing ini menjilati pipiku, seakan ia berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

" HA HA HA HA " aku tetawa karena kucing ini terus menjilati pipiku

" Sudah sudah, ini geli" ucapku kegelian

" gara – gara menyelamatkanmu aku jadi begi, lihatlah seragamku kotor dan sekarang aku pasti terlambat datang kesekolah " keluhku

" MEONG "

" sekarang kan aku sudah terlanjur terlambat mending kita jalan – jalan saja ke taman " tuturku

" MEONG "

Jawab kucing itu dengan manja

Setelah sampai di taman, aku duduk di ayunan sambil memangku kucing ini.

" sepertinya dia kucing liar, tidak terlihat kalung nama di lehernya, bagaimana kalau ku beri nama dan pelihara saja " tuturku pada kucing itu

" ah ,kau ku beri nama " HIME " saja, bagaimana ? " tanyaku pada kucing itu

" MEONG "

Kucing ini seolah menjawab iya

" kalau begitu mulai saat ini, kau ku panggil HIME yah dan sekarang kau jadi milikku " tuturku sambil mengusap kepala hime

Namun tiba – tiba suara anjing terdengar di telingaku, sontak Hime langsung turun dari pangkuanku dan berlari ketakutan.

Aku yang mengejar hime sampai masuk – masuk ke tempat – tempat aneh, hingga sampailah aku disini.

Di sebuah puhon sakura yang amat sangat besar, kulihat hime berada di atas pohon sakura itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu tapi sedetik kemudian, aku melihat seorang namja tertidur pulas di bawah pohon itu.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Dan semakin dekat aku berjalan ke arah namja itu

Aku penasaran dengannya

Bagaimana saat matanya terbuka

Bagaimana suaranya

Bagaimana dan bagaimana

Saat aku hendak memegang rambutnya tiba- tiba namja itu terbangung dan memegang tanganku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat iris onix yang hitam dan begitu indah

" SIAPA ?" tanya namja itu

Suara namja itu menginterupisi

Suara berat yang sexy tepat di telingaku

Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, ada apa denganku.

" SIAPA ? "

Lagi suara namja itu terdengar di telingaku

" E . .e h h h, itu aku mau mengambil kucingku di atas pohon ini, tunjukku pada hime yang berada di atas pohon.

Setelah itu dengan cepat kilat aku memanjat pohon dan menggapai hime.

" MEONG "

Manja hime di pelukanku

" sudah sudah hime, jangan takut " ucapku sambil mengelus hime

Aku berpikir seperinya ada yang aneh, tapi apa yah.

"Eh kenapa aku bisa memanjat pohon tinggi ini,terus bagaimana aku turunnya nanti " bingungku

Aku mulai bingung dan ketakutan.

" tu..tu..tuan, bisakah kau menolongku, aku tidak bisa turun ! " pintaku pada namja tadi yang ternyata memperhatikanku dari tadi

" HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kau dan kucing itu sama saja, sama – sama tidak bisa turun kalau berada di ketinggian " ucap namja itu

" tolonglah tuan, aku takut " rengekku

" ne arraseo, turunlah, biar aku yang menangkapmu " ucapnya

" tapi tuan, aku takut "tuturku

" tidak apa – apa jangan takut, aku akan menangkapmu "

Bagaikan sihir, aku menurunkan tubuhku dan namja itu menangkapku.

Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu, 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik – 10 detik

Kami berdua masih dalam posisi semula, saling menatap tanpa bergeming.

Tanpa dirasa wajah kami semakin mendekat – dekat – semakin dekat hingga...

" CUP "

Bibir kami bertemu, Cuma menempel tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan – lumatan kecil.

Kami berciuman lama hingga...

" MEONG "

Suara hime menyadarkanku, dan ciuman kami terlepas.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, sekarang pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" tu..tuan, gomawo sudah menangkapku ne, anyeonggggg !" ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan namja itu

Namja itu tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya

" MANIS "

Karena disamping ree ada orang yang merokok jadi ree terkena TBC deh

Gomawoo sudah mau baca

Jangan jadi silent readers ya memberdeul

Tetep RCL

WE ARE ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : AIHIME 2

AUTHOR : Reeree arizky

Cast : Main Cast

KIM BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

Support Cast

KIM JOON MYEON ( baekhyun appa )

YIKING / KIM LAY ( baekhyun eomma )

Dan couple lainnya menyusul

Mian reader, ree bikin marga uri baekhyun jadi KIM

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Aman tidak menjamin dan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Warning : Banyak typo, alur terlalu cepat, penulisan berantakan, de el el

Ree, terinspirasi dari buku yang berjudul sama dengan judul FF

tapi ree remake jadi lebih manis karena ree lagi sebel gara – gara

jarang liat chanbaek moment

Summary : kita berdua tidak saling mengenal, tapi kedua mata onixmu,

Memabukanku tanpa sadar bibir ini bersatu dengan bibirmu

FF ini bebas reader apakan, COPAS juga boleh tapi ijin ree dulu yah

-EnJoY-

Happy Reading

Normal pov

Pertemuan yang di alami oleh baekhyun membuat dirinya merasa aneh, pasalnya baru pertama kali hatinya seperti mau meledak.

" OMO, kenapa bisa berdebar-debar terus jantungku ini " runtuk baekhyun sambil memegangi dadanya

" kenapa juga kami berciuman, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi namja tinggi itu tampan sekali " tutur baekhyun sambil merona

" AIGOO baekkie kau pervert sekali, harusnya kau tidak berciuman dengannya, nanti dikira kau namja murahan " ucap baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk mulutnya.

" ah daripada aku pusing-pusing memikirkan namja itu mending aku mandi, kajja HIME kau mandi juga, lihatlah kau kotor sekali " baekhyun ajak HIME mandi

" MEONG " jawab HIME

SKIPPPPP

Esoknya baekhyun memutuskan berangkat sekolah lebih awal, ia tidak mau terjadi kejadian yang seperti kemarin, bertemu kucing centil seperti HIME atau bahkan ada HIME-HIME yang lain.

" HAHHH aku terlalu pagi berangkatnya " keluh baekhyun saat memasuki sekolahnya

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, sontak baekhyun kaget dan membalik tubuhnya

" YAKKKKK KYUNGSOO kau membuatku kaget saja " geram baekhyun

"CKCKCKCKCK wah-wah uri baekkie sedang memikirkan sesuatu ne, smpai-sampai aku membanggilmu dari tadi tidak kau dengar ! " ucap kyungsoo teman sebangku baekhyun

" ne kyungsoo, aku sedang memikirkan seorang nam, , ! " perkataan baekhyun terpotong saat kyungsoo memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihannya saat memdengarkan baekhyun

" KYUNGSOO ekspresimu biasa saja kenapa, aku kan risih kalau kau melihatku sambil melotot begitu " tutur baekhyun panjang lebar

" Mian baekkie, kau sedang memikirkan seorang namja eoh, OMO baekkie kau jatuh cinta ne ? " tanya kyungsoo

" mollayo kyungsoo-ah tapi setiap kali aku memikirkan namja itu, hatiku berdebar 2x lebih cepat " jelas baekhyun

" itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta baekkie ! " tutur kyungsoo

" jeongmal, jadi seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta " ucap baekhyun

Disaat baekhyun dan kyungsoo asik berempong-rempong ria tiba-tiba...

" KKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun tiba tiba karena badannya terangkat

" YAAKKKK, APA-APAAN KAU AHJUSI MESUM,CEPAT TURUNKAN BAEKKIE ! " geram kyungsoo sambul memukuli ahjusi yang bahkan imut menggendong baekkie

BUG

BUUGGG

BUGGG

" YAKK kyungsoo-ah appo " ucap ahjusi itu

" kenapa kau bisa tau namaku ahjusi pendek ? " sedidik kyungsoo

" AISHHH kau tidak sopan sekali kyungsoo-ah,ini aku, suho ahjusi appa baekkie, dasar kau ini ! tutur ahjusi tersebut yang ternyata appa baekkie sambil melepas kacamata hitam mahalnya

" APPA turunkan aku, nanti aku jatuh !" sergah baekhyun

" wae chagi, apa rindu sekali padamu, jeongnal bogoshippo " ucap suho apa baekhyun sambil memutar-mutar badan baekhyun

" sudah-sudah appa, aku pusing, kyungsoo tolong aku ! " tutur baekhyun

"Kyungsoo tolong bilang pada seongsaengnim ne, kalau uri baekkie tidak bisa masuk hari ini !" ucap suho

" memangnya ada apa kok aku harus tidak masuk hari ini apa, apakah ada sesuat yang penting ? tanya baekhyun

" tentu saja baekkie, kajja kita harus cepat, kasihan eommamu menunggu terlalu lama ! " ucap suho sambil melihat arloji mahalnya

" ne ne, dasar appa ini, tapi aku mau pamit dulu pada kyungsoo! " tutur baekhyun

" kalau begitu appa tunggu di mobil ne ! " balas suho sambil meninggalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo

Setelah suho menghilang

"kyungsoo-ah ingat yah, catatkan tugas dari seongsaengnim untukku, dan tolong titip tugasku yang akan di kumpulkan nanti, OK ! " ucap baekhyun panjang lebar menyerahkan buku tugasnya

" ne ne baekkie " balas kyungsoo sambil menerima buku yang diberikan baekhyun

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kyungsoo-ah, anyeong " ucap baekhyun

" ne anyeong, hati-hati di jalan baekkie

Baekhyun pov

Sesampainya di parkiran

" Tidak seperti biasaanya menemuiku disekolah, ini mencurigakan appa ! " ucapku sambil memasuki mobil appa

" hahahaha, tidak ada apa-apa baekkie chagi, appa dan eomma Cuma kangen padamu saja, dan kami berniat mengajakmu makan siang ini " tutur suho

" eum, apa aku tidak salah dengar appa, mengajakku makan? " balasku

" ne ne uri baekkie, siang ini kita akan makan besar, kau tau MAJESTY HOTEL yang di tengah kota SEOUL itu baekkie ? " tanya appa

" jeongmal appa, kalau begitu palli kita berangkat kesana, apa eomma ada disana menunggu kita appa ? " tanya ku pada appa

" ne tentu saja baekkie chagi, kau seperti tidak tau sifat eommamu saja yang suka makan di tempat-tempat mewah " jawab appaku

Appa sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju MAJESTY HOTEL SEOUL

Yang merupakan salah satu hotel berbintang 5 di SEOUL, tidak heran kenapa appa bisa memesan tempat di hotel itu, membayangkan berWON-WON uang yang appa keluarkan untuk moment keluarga seperti ini, apa lagi ini baru pertama kalinya aku pergi ke hotel mewah.

Ngomong – ngomong, aku belum bilang yah pekerjaan appa dan eommaku itu apa! Yups, appaku SUHO adalah seorang fotografer kelas atas sedangkan eommaku LAY adalah seorang make up artis kelas hollywood. Jadi mudah saja bagi mereka mengeluarkan WON demi WON karena kami kan HOLANG KAYA.

Hahahahahaha mian reader humoris nyempil dikit

Akhirnya sampai juga di MAJESTY HOTEL SEOUL

" OMO ! appa, benar kita akan makan siang disini ? ´tanyaku tidak percaya begitu memasuki pintu masuk

" tentu saja baekkie, waeyo ? " appa balik bertanya

" ani, apa appa bawa uang cukup, aku takut kalau kita tidak bisa membayarnya, kita disuruh bersih-bersih seluruh hotel ini " ucapku panjang lebar

TAK

" yakk, appo appa, kenapa memukul kepalaku eoh ! " tanyaku

" dasar baekkie, hari gini masih bawa-bawa uang, sekarangkan jamannya kartu kredit baekkie, nih lihat kartu kredit appa, enisnya platinum loh limited edition " jelas appa sambil menyodorkan kartu kredit kebanggaannya

" HAH, syukurlah appa, aku takut kalau harus membersihkan hotel ini " tuturku

" kajja baekkie, kasihan eommamu menunggu di dalam dari tadi !" suruh appa sambil menggandeng tanganku

Ku lihan eommaku lay sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah meja kristal

" EOMMA! " panggilku

Eomma brdiri dan membalikan badannya, aku berlari lalu memeluk ommaku

" eomma bogoshoppoyo, neomu neomu bogoshippo " ucapku bersedih sambil memeluk erat

" nado baekkie, eomaa juga kangen sekali padamu " tutur eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku

" sudah – sudah, kita kesini bukan untuk bersedih-hedihan, baekkie chagi " sergah suho menengahi

" benar baekkie, kita kan mau makan enak, kajja duduk, kau bebas memilh menu semaumu, biar nanti appamu yang HOLANG KAYA itu yang membayar, iya kan chagi ? " ucap eomma padaku dan appa

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Makanan sudah tersaji di meja, keluarga kecil itu pun mulai menyantap hidangan mewah itu, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi,

" maaf mengganggu makan anda tuan " suara berat namja yang mengganggu acara makan menginterupsi

Baekhyun nampak kaget mendengar suara bass yang berat itu, ia berpikir seperti mengenal suara ini, hingga baekhyun menghadap namja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung baekhyun berdebar sangat kencang begitu melihat wajah namja itu

Badan tinggi, suara berat, memakai setelan tuxedo rapi, dengan rambut poni ditarik kebelakang dan menggunakan kacamata minus yang stylist yang ternyata adalah chanyeol

#Author merinding waktu ngetik ciri-ciri chanyeol disini

" KAU, " ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol bebarengan

" eoh chanyeol kau sudah datang ne, kemari duduklah di sampingku " ucap suho

" eh ne tuan " jawab chanyeol

" apa-apaan kau ini yeol, tidak usah seformal itu, aku ini kan hyung mu sendiri " tutur suho

" ne hyung tapi ini kan di tempat kerjaku, jadi, "

Ucapan chanyeol terpotong saat baekhyun memperhatikannya tampa berkedip, sontak chanyeol langsung duduk di samping suho dan langsung ikut menyantap makanannya.

" EHHEEMMM " baekhyun berdehem

" waeyo baekkie ? " tanya lay

" ani eomma, baekkie heran, kenapa appa tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau appa punya adik eomma ? " tanya baekhyun

" sebenarnya chanyeol adalah adik angkat appa baekkie, orang tua chanyeol meninggal dalam kecelakaan, sedangkan keluarga yang lain tidak mau menampung chanyeol, kakekmu dengan senang hati mengadopsi chanyeol yang waktu itu masih berumur 8 tahun, jadi seperti itulah ceritanya chanyeol bisa menjadi dongsaeng appa " jelas suho panjang lebar

" jadi aku harus memangil chanyeol dengan sebutan ahjusi ? " tanya baekhyun ke suho

" kau tanyakan saja padanya langsung baekkie " jawab suho sambil melempar tatapan pada chanyeol

" memangnya aku setua itu, panggil saja hyung, kita kan cm beda 5 tahun" jelas chanyeol

" ne hyung " jawab baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya karena pipinya merona

Makan siang pun selesai, suho sedang berbincang dengan chanyeol sedangkan baekhyun sedang bergelayutan manja pada lay. Tiba-tiba suho memanggil lay dan baekhyun

" chagi " panggil suho pada lay

" ne yeobo, waeyo ? " tanya lay

" kita kan akan berfoto keluarga, lagipula chanyeol sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk kita berfoto ! " ucap suho

" OMO, hampir saja aku lupa yeobo, mian hehehehe, aku memang akak pikun " tutur lay sambil tertawa

" AISHH bagaimana kau ini, tujuan awal kita kan bertemu chanyeol dan akan berfoto keluarga disini " sergah suho

" kajja baekkie ! " ajak lay pada baekhyun

" kita mau kemana eomma ? " tanya baekhyun

" eomma belum bicara padamu yah baekkie ? " jawab lay

" ani, eomma belum mengatakan apapun, memangnya ada apa ? " tanya baekhyun

" appa dan eomma akan dinas ke jepang pekan ini, makanya eomma ingin sekali foto keluarga dengan mu dan chanyeol, eomma dan appa kangen semuanya baekkie, hitung-hitung kalau melihat foto kita semua bisa mengobati rasa kangen eomma saat di jepang nanti " tutur lay panjang lebar

" memangnya eomma dan appa ke jepang berapa lama ?" tanya baekhyun

" 3 bulan baekkie, makanya eomma akan rindu sekali padamu " ucap lay

Mereka berempat sudah memasuki salah satu ruangan di MAJESTY HOTEL SEOUL yang di sulap menjadi ruang fotografi.

" wah daebbak kau chanyeol, tidak sia-sia kau bekerja disini, aku bisa memanfaatkamu, hahahahahaha " ucap suho pada hasil kerja chanyeol yang merubah ruangan hotel menjadi seperti ruangan keluarga

" ini belum seberapa hyung, kau ingin aku memakai helikopter untuk foto keluarga kita ? " tanya chanyeol

" hahahaha ani chanyeol, tidk usah berlebihan begitu, aku tau posisimu disini sebagai manager, jadi mudah saja bagimu " ucap suho sambil tertawa

" kau bicara apa hyung, hotel ini juga akan jadi milikmu nanti, aku Cuma memegangnya sementara sampai kau siap memimpin " sergah chanyeol

Baekhyun yang dari tadi menyimak percakapan suho dan chanyeol terkejut

" EOH, hotel ini akan jadi milik appa, kenapa bisa ? " uap baekhyun pada suho

" satu hal yang belum kau tau baekkie, sebenarnya hotel ini adalah milik kakekmu, tadinya appa harus memimpin hotel ini tapi appa lebih memilih menikah dengan eomma, padahal kakek tidak merestui hubungan kami, akhirnya kami kawin lari dan kakek menghapus nama appa dari daftar ahli warisnya, tapi nenek berbaik hati selalu mengirimi appa sejumlah uang sampai appa bisa bekerja sendiri dan lihatlah sekarang, appa sudah sukseskan " jelas suho panjang lebar

" ne ne appa, kajja kita berfoto, aku sudah lumutan mendengarkan dongeng appa dari tadi " ucap baekhyun sambil dudukdi sebuah kursi santai panjang yang akan mereka pakai untuk berfoto

Baekhyun dan lay duduk di kursi di belakang lay ada suho dan di belakang baekhyun ada chanyeol.

JEPRET 

JEPRET

JEPRET

Beberapa jepretan foto sudah mereka ambil, dan untuk foto terakhir mereka berempat berdiri berdampingan.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun merasa tangannya di genggam erat oleh chanyeol, sontak baekhyun mendongak ke arahnya.

" OMO, bagaimana ini, chanyeol hyung menggenggam tanganku " ucap baekhyun dalam hati sambil memandang chanyeol disampingnya

" lihatlah kedepan, nanti suho hyung dan lay hyung curiga dengan hasil foto ini " tutur chanyeol dengan wajah coolnya

JEPRET

Baekhyun yang bersemu merah langsung menghadap kedepan dan berdoa dalam hati " semoga wajah merahku tidak tertangkap kamera "

Akhirnya sesi berfoto bersama pun selesai

" HAH " baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar

" kau lelah baekkie ? " tanya suho

" ani appa " jawab baekhyun

" oh iya baekkie, kalau appa dan eomma sudah berangkat ke jepang, kau akan tinggal dengan chanyeol ne, appa khawatir kau sendirian di rumah " tutur suho

" SIIP, tidak masalah appa " jawab baekhyun enteng

" syukurlah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, appa dan eomma akan berbenah " ajak suho

" ne " jawab baekhyun singkat

Di perjalanan keluar dari hotel baekhyun nampak berfikir keras, seperti ada yang aneh dengan perkataan suho, hingga !

" MWOOOOOOO tinggal bersama chanyeol hyungggggggg !

ALWAYS TBC

Maaf lama update

Hehehe di chapter ini romance BAEKYEOLnya belum ree keluarin ne, chapter ini masih family, dan ree akan mulai menulis romancebaekyeol di chapter ke 3

Jangan lupa RCL yah readersnim

GOMAWO!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : AIHIME 3

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Suho

Kim Lay

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Couple lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, family

Rate : Aman

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

Happy reading

enjoy

previous chap

" oh iya baekkie, kalau appa dan eomma sudah berangkat ke jepang, kau akan tinggal dengan chanyeol ne, appa khawatir kau sendirian di rumah " tutur suho

" SIIP, tidak masalah appa " jawab baekhyun enteng

" syukurlah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, appa dan eomma akan berbenah " ajak suho

" ne " jawab baekhyun singkat

Di perjalanan keluar dari hotel baekhyun nampak berfikir keras, seperti ada yang aneh dengan perkataan suho, hingga !

" MWOOOOOOO tinggal bersama chanyeol hyungggggggg !

Chap 3

Author pov

Baekhyun, dan chanyeol sedang berada di bandara incheon international airport mengantar suho dan lay.

" huweee, eomma appa jangan terlalu lama dijepang, baekkie sendirian huwee huwee " tangis baekhyun di pelukan lay

" tidak bisa baekkie, eomma dan appa ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting disana, kau bersabarlah chagi " ucap lay sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun

" chanyeol, hyung titip baekkie ne, jaga dia baik-baik " tutur suho ke chanyeol

" ne, hyung tidak usah cemas, aku akan menjaganya " jawab chanyeol

" kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu !" ucap suho pada baekhyun dan chanyeol

" ne hyung, hati-hati " tutur chanyeol

" huwaaa eomma huwaa huwaaaa " tangis baekhyun pecah

" cup cup baekkie, uljima, jangan menangis terus ne, jaga diri baik-baik, jangan jajan sembarangan, kalau tidur nyalakan penghangat, jangan sampai terkena flu ne " ucap lay

" hiks hiks eomma " jawab baekhyun

" kalau begitu eomma dan appa berangkat dulu, anyeong baekkie chagi " tutur lay

" annyyeeeoonnggg eommaa appaa hiks hiks " jawab baekhyun sambil sesenggukan

Suho dan lay pergi memasuki area pintu masuk pesawat tanpa menoleh ke baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih memandang kedua orang tuanya sampai mereka berdua hilang dari pandangannya

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari samping lalu menyeringai

" sudah jangan menangis terus, kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan menciummu ! "ucap chanyeol seduktif

Baekhyun yang masih menangis menghentikan tangisannya lalu menatap ke arah chanyeol

" yaaakkkkk, aku sedang bersedih, tapi kau malah menggodaku, ahjusi macam apa kau ini eoh ! " ucap baekhyun dengan nada tinggi

" makanya berhenti menangis " balas chanyeol

" aku kan sedang bersedih tappphmmmmpptttt " perkataan baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol mencium bibirnya, bukan hanya mecium tapi melumat habis bibir mungil baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol tanda ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen

" hah"

" hah"

" hah "

Baekhyun terengah-engah

" YAKKKK KAUU BERANI SEKALI MENCIUMKU EOH, APALAGI INI DI TEMPAT UMUM " geram baekhyun sambil memerah

" berati kalau bukan di tempat umum, aku boleh menciummu baekkie " balas chanyeol santai

Blusshhhhh

" tidak begitu juga, dasar ahjusi mesum " jawab baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol karena pipinya merona hebat

Melihat itu, chanyeol menyeringai

Author pov end

Chanyeol Pov

Aku baru saja mengantar suho hyung dan lay hyung ke bandara,akhirnya hyung rempong itu pergi juga, selama ini aku menunggu saat ini.

Saat dimana aku dan baekkie bisa hidup berdua layaknya suami istri upss suami X suami. Hehehehehe

Selama ini aku menyembunyikan sifat asliku yang happy virus padanya karena aku selalu gugup kalau harus menghadapi namja manis sepertnya.

Lihatlah dia sekarang, betapa manisnya wajah cemberutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mut, AHHHHH ingin segera ku makan sekarang juga, tapi aku harus sabar sampai baekkie menyadari kalau aku menyukainya ani mencintainya.

Chanyeol Pov End

Skip time

Author Pov

Chanyeol sedang menemani baekhyun packing, karena mulai hari ini mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama di apartemen chanyeol.

Sedari tadi chanyeol terus menyeringai di belakang tubuh baekhyun tapi seringaian chanyeol tidak terlihat oleh baekhyun, maklum chanyeol meniru sifat sok coolnya KRIS#PLAKKK abaikan.

" hyung aku sudah selesai, kajja ! " ucap baekhyung yang baru saja selesai packing

" eoh sudah selesai, lama sekali, aku sampai lumutan menunggumu" tutur chanyeol

Sebenarnya sedari tadi chanyeol Cuma berdirid ambang pintu baekhyun seraya memperhatikan tingkah baekhyun memilah-milih baju yang akan dia bawa. Dimata chanyol, itu terlihat manis sekali.

" kala begitu kajja kita pergi " ajak chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget, langsung merona hebat

" ah tunggu hyung, aku lupa tidak membawa hime,sebentar aku mencarinya dulu " ucap baekhyun

" HIME "

" HIME "

"HIME"

Baekhyun memanggil hime, namun yang di banggil tidak menyahut

" HIM,,"

" Meong "

" ah kau disitu ternyata, kajja hampir saja kau terlupakan Hime " tutur baekhyun sambil mengangkat hime

Skipp

Sesampainya di apartemen chanyeol, baekhyun cengo melihat dalamnya.

Apartemen chanyeol itu memiliki 2 lantai, lampu kristal, perabotan mewah, dan masih banyak lagi.

#bayangin apartemennya DULCE MARIA di film CARITA DE ANGEL

" hyung, ini benar apartemenmu ? " tanya baekhyun

" ne, memangnya kenapa baekkie, kau tidak nyaman ? " chanyeol balik bertanya

" ani, ini terlalu nyaman malah " jawab baekhyun sambil menurunkan Hime dari gendongannya

Hime berjalan ke karpet bulu yang terlihat mewah, ia menguap lalu memposisikan badannya nyaman dan tertidur

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan hime, baekhyun dan chanyeol tertawa lebar

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "gelak tawa dari mereka berdua hingga tanpa sadr mereka saling berhadapan dan saling menatap.

Suara tawa perlahan hilang, keduanya hanya bisa membisu seketika.

Chanyeol mendekati bakhyun dan baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya hingga sekarang chanyeol sudah tepatberda dihadapanya, diangkatnya dagu baekhyun, perlahan tapi pasti kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk kedua kalinya

" CUP "

Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tanpa sadar baekhyun mengalungkan tanganya di leher chanyeol dan chanyeol mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang baekhyun.

Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi french kiss.

Saling berpanggutan, saling melesatkan lidah, saling menggigit dan akhirnya baekhyun kalah karena ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

Pagutan mereka terlepas dan terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menyentuh bibir baekhyun dan menghapus jejak saliva yang menetes.

"kau tau baekkie, kesan pertama aku melihatmu ! " tanya chanyeol

" Ani hyung, memang apa ? " jawab baekhyun

" kau begitu cantik " jawab chanyeol seduktif

BLUSSHHHH

Lagi-lagi baekhyun dibuat merona oleh perkataan chanyeol, tidak bisa dipungkiri, baekhyun pun sangat suka chanyeol memujinya.

Kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol berhadapan di lantai 2, lantai bawah hanya terdapat ruang tamu, ruang makan dapur, ruang keluarga, dan ruang santai.

" Nah baekkie, kamarmu disini ! " tunjuk chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu

CEKLEKKKK

" Wah hyung, indah sekali, ini kamar yang aku idam-idamkan sejak dulu " ucap baekhyun antusias

Kamar baekhyun bertempat tidur kng size dengan atap berenda-renda, disamping tempat tiur terdapat sofa panjang untuk bersantai ada juga meja rias dan lmari klasik, seperti kamar princess.

" syukurlah kalau kau suka " jawab chanyeol datar

" ne hyung gomawo " tutur baekhyun sambil berlari masuk ke kamar lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya

" kamarku berada di depan kamarmu persis, kalau perlu sesuatu, ketuk saja, aku ada di dalam " sergah chanyeol

" ne hyung, sekali lagi gomawo " ucap baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun Pov

Kulihat sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, sedari tadi aku merapikan baju dan barang-barangku ke kamar ala princessku, mimpi apa aku semalam.

" HAHHHH lelah sekali, habis ini mandi ah, badanku lengket dan bau keringat " ucapku sambil mencium aroma tubuhku sendiri

Aku menyambar handuk ku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ku nyalakan shower ttai airnya tidak keluar sama sekali, aku coba memutar kran di bathtup namun nihil tetap sama.

Untung aku belum melepas pakaianku, aku bergegas keluarkamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol hyung.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Aku mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar chanyeol hyung, hingga yang bersangkutan membuka pintu

" CEKLEKKK "

" ada apa bekkie ? " tanya chanyeol hyung

" hyung, kamar mandikutidak mengeluarkan air padahal aku mau mandi ! "ucapku

" oh, hyung lupa menelpon teknisi untuk memperbaiki kamar mandidikamarmu " jawab chanyeol tanpa ekspresi

" terus baekkie mandi dimana hyung ? " tanya ku lagi

" kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi tamu " tutur chanyeol

Tanpa aba-aba aku melesat ke kamar mandi tamu

Aku mencoba memutar kran airnya dan ternyata KELUAR AIRnya " HOREEEE " ucapku girang.

Mulai kulepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku, ku setuh air di bathup ang sudah ku isi penuh dan memasukinya perlahan.

" AH nikmatnya " ucapku

Baekhyun Pov End

Author Pov

Chanyeol nampak risih karena baju yang ia pakai basah karena keringat, sedari tadi chanyeol mengerjakan tugas managemen hotel hingga i berkeringat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi untuk menengangkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol melepas semua pakaiannya dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Ia memutar kran namun sama seperti baekhyun katakan, airnya tidak keluar.

Ia baru ingat kalau saluran air di kamar mandinya terhubung dengan kamar mandi baekhyun, alhasil kamar mandinya jua mampet tidak mengeluarkan air

" aisshhhh, bisa-bisanya aku sampai lupa tidak menhubungi teknisi saluran air, kalau begini repotjuga " gerutu chanyeol

" ak mandi saja di mlamar mandi untuk tamu, pasti baekkie sudah selesai " tutur chanyeol

Akhirnya chanyeol berniat mandi di kamar mandi yang ia sediakan untuk tamu, ia keluar kamar masih dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk mengetahui kalau baekhyun sudah selesai atau belum

" baekkie, kau didalam ? sudah selesai belum ? " tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun yang masih di dalam reflek menjawab

" sebentar lagi hyung, aku sedang engeingkan badanku " jawab baekhyun

" kalau begitu cepatlah baekkie " sergah chanyeol

Baekhyun yang masih di dalam kamar mandi tampak gusar, pasalnya ia lpa membawa baju ganti.

" YAKKK! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa membawa baju gantiku, kalau begini bagaimana aku keluarnya, apa aku pakai lagi baju yang tadi yah ? " tutur baekhyun

" AIIISSHHH masa di pakai lagi, baju itu kan sudah kotor, aku malas nanti mandi lagi ! EOTTOKE ! " tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

" apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku hanya memakai handuk ini keluar dari sini? " pikir baekhyun

" sudahlah, lagipula di rumah ini Cuma ada chanyeol hyung dan kita sama-sama namja pula, buat apa malu " baekhyun memantapkan hatinya lalu keluar hanya dengan handuk yang dililitkannya di pinggang

CEKLEEEKK

" akhirnya kau sedah selessss ! " ucapan chanyeol terhenti setelah sosok baekhyun keluar hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan menamplkan badan polos mulus miliknya

GLEK

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar

Baekhyun pun sama keadaannya dengan chanyeol.

Dia diam membisu, tiba-tiba saja saat ia membuka pintu, terpampanglah sosok chanyeol yang sama sepertinya, hanya mengenakan handk dan terlihatlah tubuh six pack dan abs yang terbentuk.

" eh hyung juga akan memakai kamar mandi i i ini? " tanya baekhyun gugup

" ne, ternyata kamar mandi di kamar hyung juga tidak mengeluarkan air, makanya hyung mandi disini " jawab chanyeol

" kalau begitu baekkie ke kamar baekkie ne, mian baekkie lama " uca baekhyun

" jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu sampai benar-benar kering, hyung tidak mau kau sakit " tutur chanyeol panjang lebar

" ne hyung " jawab baekhyun setengah berlari tapi tiba-tiba keseimbangan baekhyun goyah karena terpeleset, reflek chanyeol menahan baekhyun, akan tetapi karena lantai kamar mandi yang teramat licin, chanyeol menahannya terlalu kuat hingga lilitan handuk yang baekhyun dan chanyeol pakai terlepas bersamaan.

" BRUKKKK "

Chanyeol dan baekhyun terjatuh dengan keadaan full naked dengan chanyeol yang menindihnya.

1 detik

2 etik

3 detik

KKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ini perokoknya menggangu aja padahal lagi seru-serunya untuk kedua kalinya terkena . . . . .

TBC

Akhinya kelar juga chapter 3, ree udah panjangin tuh ssuai permintaan readersnim.

Jangan jadi silent readers ne!

Tetap RCL yah

GOMAWO !


End file.
